


Jailbird

by MudkipBrony



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anthology, Aragaki Shinjiro Lives, Country & Western, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personas are horses, Prison, Tags May Change, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: When your lover gets arrested by the local sheriff, what would you do? Well, here's what some people might do...
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Ayase Yuka/Mayuzumi Yukino, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Persona 4 Protagonist/Satonaka Chie, Satonaka Chie/Tatsumi Kanji, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Trade (Ryuji/Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji gets in trouble with the law and Makoto is _not_ happy.

August 12, 1896

Ryuji was about to lean back on the shitty cot in the cell when he jerked forward. He could already hear Makoto's voice scolding him for doing so. How dirty it probably was and that he might bring something dirty and gross back to camp. _If_ he gets back to camp. In all honesty he feels safer in jail than face his girlfriend's wrath.

The small Sheriff's Office was still and hot. The Sheriff himself was out dealing with what Ryuji assumed to be a fight in the bar across the street. Leaving just Ryuji in the only cell and the Deputy messing with Ryuji's confiscated shotgun.

The front door opened, and a woman dressed in grey clothing walked in. "Excuse me Deputy, have you seen- oh thank God!" 

_Shit!_

Makoto met Ryuji's eye and walked up to his cell. " _Stay quiet,"_ she whispered.

"Ma'am step away from the prisoner," the Deputy warned, getting up from his stool, "he's violent."

Ryuji watched as Makoto's hands gripped the prison bars and addressed the deputy. "What did he do?"

"He was charged for battery. Beat up a fine gentleman for some quick cash."

The teenagers' anger was past its boiling point. "That's bullshit!" he shouted, "I didn't do nothin' like that!"

" _Ryuji,_ " Makoto warned. She paused removed her hands from the bars and turned to face the Deputy. "How much?"

The Deputy chuckled and slung the shotgun over his shoulder. "For this one? No ma'am, this one is gonna swing."

Ryuji gripped the bars so hard he thought his handprints would dent the metal. He wanted to yell, to fight back. _Let me swing? The gang won't let that happen!_ He managed to get a look at Makoto's face, it was emotionless, oddly still. Then she nodded and walked out of the office. _Wait, she's not leaving me here is she?_

The Deputy sure thought so, as he sat back down Makoto walked in with a body over her shoulder. It was kinda hilarious, how the Deputy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "That's- but... how?"

"Let's trade," Makoto said, avoiding the question, "this bounty, for him."

"N-no way! I'll pay you but that bastard stays!"

Ryuji shouted, "Who're you callin' a bastard!"

But his shouts fell on deaf ears as Makoto repeated herself, "This bounty, for him. Pick one Deputy."

"N-no? I mean, no!" The Deputy stuttered.

Makoto let out a sigh and adjusted the man on her shoulders. _Is he even alive?_ Ryuji wondered. "I could bring this bounty to Whitepeak-"

"Whitepeak!" The Deputy stood up so fast the stool fell over. "Hell no! Hold on ma'am, I'll get him out!"

 _That actually worked?_ The Deputy took the keys out of his pocket and opened the jail door. The moment Ryuji walked out of the cell Makoto dropped the man with the bounty in his place. The man let out a grunt of pain and the jail door creaked closed.

Ryuji, just wanting to get back to camp, walked out of the office. He wasn't in there for very long, but damn did he miss moving around. Makoto came out a few seconds later. "You forgot something," she said.

 _What did I... oh right!_ He almost forgot his shotgun, luckily Makoto already got it back from the Deputy. Ryuji reached out to take it from her, but she pulled back. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gripped the gun so hard Ryuji thought it might break. "Battery?"

_Oh shit..._


	2. Lies (Shinjiro/Fuuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka lies to help Shinjiro, or does she? No, she does. Or is that also a lie?

May 3, 1895

Granted, Shinjiro should have seen this coming. He knew those kids in Purecrag would do anything to get their hands on... something. Anything really. He used to be one of them, for a long time he was. So, he should have known that those kids would do anything to take his stuff, what little of it he had. Only, he had the upper hand. What those kids _didn't_ know was that he knew these streets. And no matter what building they climbed or alley they passed through, Shinjiro would be there before them.

Or maybe those kids did know that he knew. Once he caught the little shit that stole his pocket watch a lawman came and the kid accused him of beating him. And only God knows why, but the lawman listened to the kid. And that's how Shinjiro ended up in the Sheriff's Office in Purecrag. At least he had his own cell, although it wasn't like he was alone. The cell next to him had a guy who was constantly spitting in a spittoon, and the guy in the cell across kept muttering about turtles and their shells.

"Ey, big guy," the spittoon man said.

"What."

The man looked sickly, with missing teeth and sunken eyes. He smelled like tobacco smoke and rotten venison. "Wanna play? Winner gets nothing, but it'll be damn fun."

"I'm not spitting in a bucket."

"Your loss." The man shrugged and spat into the spittoon again.

Shinjiro groaned and turned away, facing the entrance of the office. The cells were kept away from the front door and the Sheriffs' desk. It looked like a normal wall, besides the giant glass window that stretched from the two doors leading in and out of the cell area. He watched the 'Sheriff' put his feet up on his desk and read a newspaper. At least, until the front door opened, and a petite woman in a cloak walked up to him.

The spittoon man perked up ~~to Shinjiro's dismay~~ , "Who's the pretty lady?"

"Doesn't matter," Shinjiro said, "no woman would get close to you anyway."

The muttering man stopped his muttering for a moment and let out a laugh. "Shut up you crazy motherfucker!" The spittoon man spat.

But the man kept laughing and the spittoon man kept shouting at him. Shinjiro kept staring at the front door, waiting for Akihiko or Mitsuru to inevitably show up. The petite woman turned her hooded head and pointed to him. _The hell is this?_ The Sheriff followed her finger and said something to her. She nodded to whatever he said and pulled back her hood revealing teal hair.

The Sheriff held up a hand to her and entered the room with the cells. "You got lucky," he said to Shinjiro as he unlocked the jail door.

"Sure," was all Shinjiro said. He had no idea how Fuuka managed to convince the sheriff to let him out, but he was grateful. He might have strangled his neighboring prisoner if he stayed any longer.

"Congratulations by the way," said the Sheriff as he went back to his desk. Shinjiro gave the Sheriff a look as he passed through the door leading to the front of the office. "You're going to be a father," the Sheriff continued, "be grateful, that's the only reason you're out of here."

Shinjiro looked at Fuuka who was already out the door. He followed her out the door and down the street, hearing a faint _"Shut up!"_ come from the Sheriff's Office. He gripped one of Fuuka's shoulders and led her into a side street. They stopped and she looked up at him with an innocent look on her face. "Yes?"

"You're pregnant?" He tried his best not to squeeze her shoulder too hard.

But Fuuka didn't look bothered. In fact, she smiled (which only worried him more) and said, "No. It was just a little fib."

"So, you lied to get me out of jail."

"I never said that. I said I fibbed."

"Fuuka," Shinjiro groaned, "are you pregnant?"

"Not that I know of."


	3. Again? (Yosuke/Chie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke would rather wait seven days in the local jail than have Chie bust him out.

April 19, 1892

Yosuke was embarrassed that this was the second time he's been arrested. Only a year after the first time, no less! He barely managed to get out of the first time thanks to his Partner, but now? Now he was on his own. So far, being four days in, it wasn't so bad. He was a little hungry and the cell was small, but at least he could see the outside and talk to the stranger who took his breaks by hanging outside the Sheriff's office.

"Hey, Deputy," Yosuke called out, "what time is it?"

"Hell if I know, leave me alone!"

 _Thanks for nothing._ Yosuke laid down on the cot and let his thoughts wander. _Wonder how everyone's doing... do they know that I'm- I hope they don't tell Partner. Well, Ted will probably tell him, maybe Rise too. Naoto is probably on the law's side, she'll definitely scold me when I get back. No idea what Kanji thinks of all this, Yukiko-san will laugh her ass off once she learns why I'm here. And Chie-_

"Where is he!"

The Deputy, who was drifting off to sleep when the door slammed open, fell out of his chair. "Huh?"

As the new person entered the office Yosuke had one single thought, _I'm dead._ He knew that green vest and short brown hair anywhere. He watched her scan the room like a hunter searching for some game, and he shivered as her eyes landed on him. "You useless piece of crap, Hanamura! I've had it with you!" Chie shouted. The Deputy got back up and dusted himself off only to be put in the blast zone of Chie's fury. "Deputy, can we just cut to the chase and hang this sick bastard right now? Can we? Can we please?"

The Deputy let out a nervous chuckle, eyes full of fear from the tiny woman. "Ma'am... I ain't quite sure that's the legal process, okay?"

Chie huffed, and turned her back to Yosuke. The Deputy turned to him and explained, "He'll bet out in a few more days, unless he wants to pay for early release?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Suit yoursel-"

_**CRACK** _

With one swift and honestly terrifying move, Chie knocked out the Deputy the butt of her revolver. It was for the best; she might have killed him if she used those deadly legs. She pickpocketed his keys and opened the door, letting Yosuke walk free. He watched her drop the keys onto the desk and walked out of the office, arguing with him the entire time. "Seriously Yosuke? Again?"

"Hey, you would have done the same thing I did!" He argued back.

"I don't even want to know. Just go home you moron!"

"I love you too."

She groaned and went across the street to where Tomoe was hitched. "Get lost..." then she paused, got on the horse and added, "just for a bit though."

Yosuke simply stood on the side of the road and watched her ride away. _Guess I'll walk home..._


End file.
